Ruu's Wish
by little.lost.panda
Summary: Ruu wants his Mama to hold him like before, but with everyone butting in, will he ever get his wish?


"Wah! Ruu-kun, please give that back. Please Ruu-kun!" Miyu begged her 'son'. He was playing keep-away from his 'mama' with her currently favorite doll. It was a newer model of the raggedy Ann doll. The dress was blue with purple flowers on it, and had longer hair than the standard raggedy Ann. "Ruu-kun, please?" she asked. He stopped, turned, and flew back to Miyu, handing her the doll.

"Thank you Ruu-kun!" Miyu happily cried. She gathered him up in a hug, and Ruu cooed to his mama.

"Mama, Mama!" he declared gleefully.

"Ah! Ruu-chama, there you are." A sitter-pet named Wanya said. "Here Miyu-san, I'll take him for you." He held out his arms and relieved Miyu of the young child. She patted Ruu's head and skipped off to finish getting ready to leave for a girl's day out with Ninami and Aya.

"Mama." Ruu whimpered.

-x~!UFO BABY!~x-

Ruu watch with a look of discontent on his babyish face. Currently, his caretakers were running around, trying to get breakfast ready before his two parents had to leave for school. Wanya was in the kitchen packed obentos for the two middle schoolers, his papa was running between rooms making sure that he had everything. He had half of his shirt still off, his hair unkempt, and a toothbrush in his mouth. And Miyu was frittering back and forth between the kitchen and dining room, setting the dishes on the table for a quick meal.

"Miju, haf oo seen ey oolbag?" Kanata asked, popping the toothbrush out of his mouth. Miyu shook her head.

"No, check the main hall." He nodded and ran off with a quick 'Thanks.'

And Ruu? Well, Ruu was sitting in his chair, alone and ignored. And he didn't like to be ignored.

"Mama!" he pined softly. She didn't hear him. "Mama." he whimpered a little louder. She looked up.

"Ruu-kun? Are you hungry?" she asked. Then, "Wanya! Where's Ruu-kun's bottle?" she asked, standing up straight. She poked her head inside the kitchen. "Wanya?" she asked again.

"There on the counter Miyu-san." Wanya pointed to a bottle full of milk.

"Thank you Wanya." Miyu smiled. She grabbed it and moved back into the dining room. "Here you go, Ruu-kun." she said smiling, handing him his bottle. He cheered happily and grabbed her finger, waving it around. "Ruu-kun, let go of my hand please." He frowned, but did so all the same. "Thank you Ruu-kun. Here, drink this. I've got to finish getting ready." and she left.

"Mama!" he sniveled with an upset tone.

-x~!UFO BABY!~x-

Ruu was mad. Very mad. He could understand why Papa wasn't always there to hold him. Papa was a busy man, he was always busy. But his Mama? His Mama had always been there to hold him when he asked. But now she seemed to busy, and Ruu didn't like it. He liked Wanya, but he wanted his Mama. It was a nice day out, his Papa was off somewhere, probably at work. His Papa was a very important person, he worked for a big man, an important man that gave Papa good money. **(*)** Wanya was cleaning house, doing laundry, that kind of stuff. Ruu was in his room, bored with making things float. His Mama was home, he knew it. He had seen her enter her room with a book. He wanted her to come and hold him, like she use to do when there were home without Papa.

So he wailed.

"Mama!" he cried. "MAMA!" he screamed. "Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama!" he sobbed as well, for better effect.

"Ruu-chama!" Ruu looked up at the entering sitter pet. He didn't want _Wanya _to come, he wanted _Mama_ to come.

"No." he whimpered. "No. Mama. MAMA!" he hollered. Hurried footsteps sounded down the hall. His Mama, for sure. He brightened when she entered. "Mama!" he cooed, flying to her. He snuggled into her chest, all the while happily declaring that she was his mama.

"Ruu-kun? Are you okay?" she asked. He didn't break his stride and ignored her question.

"Ruu-chama, do you need a diaper change?" his sitter pet wondered. He pouted at Wanya and returned his gaze back to his mother. "Ruu-chama?"

"Ruu-kun." he loved his mama's smile. It was so pretty.

"Daa!" he clapped. "Daa! Daa!" He hugged her again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wanya move in closer. "No!" he screamed. "Mama! Mama!" he clutched her dress and pouted. "Mama." he whispered.

"R-Ruu-chama." his sitter pet sounded shocked. Wanya then tried to watery eyes approach. "Ruu-chama." he fake teared. Ruu shook his head, holding onto his mama tighter.

"Ah…W-Wanya. I'm going to take Ruu-kun back to my room. O-okay?" Miyu told the cat/dog. Wanya fixed up.

"Yes, okay Miyu-san." he told her. "I'll be outside airing the laundry." Miyu smiled and exited the room, heading back to her previous location. Ruu smiled gleefully. His plan had worked! He was getting to spend time with his Mama alone. Once they were in the safety of her room, Miyu tried to set Ruu on the floor. Key work was _try_.

"No." he refused, pulling his fist into an iron grip on his mother's dress. "No." she settled for letting him stay in her lap.

"Ruu-kun." she stated. "Ruu-kun, are you wanting to be alone with me?" Ruu nodded. "Ruu." she smiled. Miyu hugged her foster son, planting small kisses in his hair. "Would you like it if I put aside some time for just you and me? Would that be okay?" Again, Ruu nodded. And so Miyu nodded, laying back on the floor with Ruu on her belly, and she tickled his hands, finger-combed his fine baby hair, and spun him around like a plane.

Ruu was on top of the world. He missed his mama playing with him, making him fly instead of flying himself. Both of them laughed and played for the rest of the afternoon, till Ruu's eyes drooped and he nodded off to sleep. Miyu smiled, and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Ruu-kun."

-x~!UFO BABY!~x-

*** He's remember his father back on Planet Otto. I figured, why not give him a successful job, I don't know what they do for a living there. **

**I always hated that Miyu didn't hold Ruu enough in the anime, so I wrote this little one-shot. **

**I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Or any of its characters.**


End file.
